


Loyalties

by FireboltRose7559



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hux is a sith, Pregnant Reader, Reader dies, lot of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireboltRose7559/pseuds/FireboltRose7559
Summary: This is an AU fic for star wars, where Hux is a sith under Snoke and Ren is a General in the first order. You too are a general and are Hux's lover, but what happens when Snoke decided to call you to the throne room?P.S I am terrible at summaries and take this story with a pinch of salt.





	Loyalties

You walked down the walkways of The Supremacy, on your way to the throne room for the Supreme Leader had called for you. It was not unusual, being a General in the First Order meant that you had met him a few times, but something felt  _off_  this time. You were not force-sensitive but your lover was, but still could not help the feeling deep inside you that begged you to turn tail and run, run so far away that no one would ever find you again and somehow it felt like him.

You and Hux had been lovers for a long time. The two of you started out as friends. When the two of you were Arkanis, you first met him in one of those galas for high ranking officers. You were bored beyond belief, so you decide to go out for some fresh air and you bump straight into him. The two of you start talking that day and become fast friends. He would come and find solace and serenity with you, something that he would never find anywhere else. One day he opened up to you about his abilities with the force, how it disappointed his father and how he would get a beating from him everyday, and you helped him through it all. He knew that no matter what happened, you would always be by his side. So when Armitage was taken away by the Supreme Leader for training, you buried yourself in your studies topping the Academy, and when you left you were offered a job as a General in the First Order, and you readily agreed.

You obviously saw Armitage there again and he was so different from the boy who had left you back on Arkanis. He was confident and authoritative, he commanded respect and fear, but you knew underneath it all he was the same boy for whom you had feelings that had confused for so long. The two of you went back to your friendship, but one late night and way too many drinks than the permissible limit, the two of you ended up in each others arms. The next morning he confessed his undying love for you and the two of you had been together since.

General Kylo Ren, your friend and Armitage's sworn enemy often made fun of the two of you, but it was only lighthearted, it never meant anything, but that did not mean that he did not hate Hux, for how could he not, he had stolen the girl he had pining for such a long time. Kylo had loved you since the first day he saw her when he reported for his position of General along with you. Your fiery attitude and intelligence had lured him like a moth to a flame, but he saw that you were happy with Hux, so he said nothing to you, for that was his first wish, to see you happy. But that did not mean he did not hate Hux, also it did not help that the force-user irritated him at every chance he got, perhaps because he knew of Ren's feelings.

Armitage had recently been very tensed, his training was nearing an and Snoke had been pushing him a lot. He always came back tired and always cuddled with you as he always he did, but there had been something about the way he held you recently, almost like he was afraid of losing you or something. You thought about this and then decided on talking to him about this later an stepped onto the elevator that would take you to the Throne Room. Perhaps after all of this you would tell him about that.

Hux's POV

You were the love of Hux's life and he would kill for you. You were his serenity and the calm in the eye of the storm. He knew he loved you the day you first sat down and patched him up after a particularly intense beating session with his father. You always knew how to react to whatever he said, and honestly he saw a future with you,a family. But there was always a voice at the back of his voice that told him that it was not possible which sounded surprisingly similar to his master, but he always ignored it. And then the nightmares started, in which he would always see you bleeding on to a blood red floor and dying in his arm, and everynight he would hold you tighter. He knew about General Ren's feelings and sometimes he wondered if it was better if you were with Ren instead of him, but he always pushed that thought away and went to find Ren, so that he could disturb him a bit more.

He went to meet with the Supreme Leader in the Throne Room as he always did, right on a time and found General Ren standing there but in a corner. Hux bowed to his master who said " You have grown well. You are stronger than I expected you to be. You have truly improved a lot from the small boy that I found on Arkanis. You have completely finished your training, you just have one last thing left to do" and he paused and before Hux could ask what his final mission was, there was a sound of the elevator door opening and he turned around only to come face to face with you and for someone unknown reason your stomach immediately dropped and for some reason he felt that your life was in danger.

You fixed your uniform and stepped out of the elevator and saw that Armitage and Kylo in the Throne Room. You bowed to the Supreme Leader, and stood in attention. At this Snoke continued " My young apprentice, you are truly powerful, but you must prove where your loyalties lie" you felt a confused as to why the Supreme Leader asked for your presence, but Hux felt nothing but dread. For some reason felt feared for your safety, and his suspicions were turned to reality when his master said "To prove your loyalty, you must kill General (Y/L/N). She is nothing but a distraction ............" at this Hux felt that the ground had disappeared from underneath his feet. He vaguely registered Snoke saying something about you holding him back, but he could be least bothered for his mind was racing to find some way to save you, to keep you safe even if it meant you not being with him. He would rather see you safe with the enemy, than dead with his allies.

You would be lying if you said you weren't scared, but you knew that you would have to do this for Hux. He had his whole life ahead of him, he was destined to be a powerful sith, and Snoke was right, you were holding him back. How could he ever reach his true potential if he was busy worrying after you, and afterall you were just a General, you were replaceable, you just hoped that Armitage would move on. So you walked up to him and put your hand on his shoulder and he practically jumped at the contact. Armitage expected you to be scared, for you to not expect this fate but one look at you he knew you had given up. Yes there was fear, but there was also resignation in your eyes and that was what terrified him. Ignoring the fact that his master was sitting right behind him he turned to you fully and took your hands in his and said "(Y/N) don't worry I will find a way to save you, just let me think, please I won't let you die, I love you I can't live without you" . You simply gave a pained smile and said "My love, what the Supreme Leader has said is true, no please do not interrupt me, if this is my last conversation with you then let me tell you everything that I ever wanted to tell you. The Supreme Leader is correct and even I have been thinking about this, how could you possibly become who you are truly meant to be if you are busy worrying about me. It is ok my love, plus I have already come to terms that I would die in the lines of duty. It is my duty to follow the orders of the Supreme Leader and he has ordered my execution, so I will take it willingly. I am sorry Armie, but you must understand, I love you and I want what's best for you. Plus I am only a General, you deserve someone so much..." but before you could complete that sentence for Armitage had sealed his lips over your in a passionate kiss. Kylo seethed while watching this, knowing that you were giving up your life for that  _bastard,_ but he would not say anything, he knew better than too. When the two of you came back for air you could see the tears in your beloved's eyes and you knew you could not tell him, that he would never know that the two of you could have had a family,  _that he was going to be a father_. You knew he would even try to kill Snoke, if he came to know and end up killing himself and you wanted him safe so you took his saber from his belt and pointed it towards your heart with one hand, while using the other one to put his hand on the saber. Once he held his saber you put that hand on his cheek caressing his sharp cheekbones with your thumb, looking into his blue eyes, knowing it would be the last time. "I love you Armitage Hux, know that till your last breath and that I will be waiting for you on the other side, and don't you even try thinking of following me any time soon, okay? Promise me you will move on, that you will find someone else to love." you said your mask finally slipping and tears running down your cheeks.

Armitage could not bear to look at you, he simply said, his voice breaking "Never". He looked into your eyes and he could see the pain, the fear of the unknown, the acceptance and finally the love that you felt for him, but it was gone too soon,for you activated his lightsaber with the hand still holding it and he had to watch on as your beautiful (Y/E/C) eyes, lost their sparkle and became lifeless. He turned off his saber and caught your body before it could fall to the ground and he held close let go a few tears, but he got up knowing that there was no use crying now. He slowly put your body on the floor and stood up and that's when he saw it, the scene that had been haunting his nightmares for so long. You lay lifeless on the floor in a pool of your blood on a red floor, and he could bear to look at it, so he turned to his master and excused himself only to find the nearest empty room and destroy it completely. When he was done, tired and panting he felt Ren's presence behind him.

Kylo stood in the doorway of the room that Hux had just destroyed, knowing that there would be more he sneered and said "Look at what you have done Hux, not only did you destroy my ship but you killed (Y/N). Don't try denying it I always said you would be reason of her death. You should have let her go, atleast she would have been alive right now, in your jealousy and selfishness you killed her." Ren expected Hux to get angry and throw him around using the force but all he got from the ginger man was a tired and pained "I know".

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image 
> 
>  
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/08/8f/43/088f4388556c70b731f52078bb472e85--sith-grace-omalley.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Also comments and kudos are life


End file.
